


Like Cream to a Cat

by the_original_n_chan



Series: The Priest's Son and the Demon [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borderline Consent Issues, Generic Fangirl Continuity, M/M, Tailfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory demon catnip story. Rin may be slightly impaired, but he knows what he wants. Bon is not nearly so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cream to a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> See series page for continuity info and disclaimer.

The sun blazed down as if trying to make up for the last week of midsummer rain. Ryuuji lifted one hand to shade his eyes. Peering through the glare, he squinted to identify the figures emerging from the building’s deep shade to cross the courtyard. As he’d thought, it was those two. Rin’s arm was slung around his brother’s shoulders; it seemed as though he was being half carried, half dragged stumbling along. Okumura-sensei glanced up as they approached, the light flashing off his glasses. “Oh, Suguro-kun.”

Ryuuji stared at Rin, who lifted his drooping head, his eyes closed, as he beamed with beatific idiocy at absolutely nothing. “What the hell happened to _him_?”

 

—————

 

 “ _Nnf._ ”

“Shiemi, what is it?”

“Oh, I just can’t—get this lid—to come _off_.”

“Let me; I’ll do it!”

_Crack. Tinkle. Splash._

“Oops.”

“It’s okay—I’ll clean it up. Ah! You didn’t cut your hand, did you, Rin? Er.... Rin?”

_Thump._

“Eep! R-R-Rin!”

Yukio turned to see Shiemi cowering on her high stool with Rin sprawled at her feet, rubbing his cheek ecstatically against her ankles. She drew her legs up sharply, and he fell on his face, fortunately not among the glass shards and puddle of liquid from the broken jar. Rin rolled over onto his back, hands kneading the air, then stretched full length with broad, toothy grin and a “ _nyaaoo_ ” vaguely reminiscent of Kuro.

 

—————

 

“Huh. So that’s how it happened.” Ryuuji rubbed at his chin, suppressing a smirk. “He got into some demon catnip.”

“It was an old valerian-blend tincture, but essentially yes.” Rin swayed drunkenly away from his brother’s side, and Okumura-sensei hauled him back, looking extraordinarily harassed. “Suguro-kun, I’m due in a staff meeting in ten minutes. Could you do me a tremendous favor and take him up to our room and keep him there until I get back? Sit on him if you have to.”

Ugh. He’d been planning to have a productive bout of studying before dinner time, and instead he was going to be stuck babysitting. But Rin was obviously in no condition to be left alone and needed someone to watch over him. With a  resigned sigh, he muttered, “Fine,” and stepped forward to take over Okumura-sensei’s burden. He wondered if he could get extra credit in demonology for wrangling a stoned son of Satan.

 

 

 

The wrangling turned out to be even more annoying than he’d expected. Rin seemed to recover some of his senses, enough to open his eyes and take most of his own weight, but it also meant that he would occasionally lunge away from Ryuuji, his attention distracted—by what, Ryuuji had no idea—or, more disconcertingly, would lunge into him, leaning heavily against his side. It was hot enough in the sun that Ryuuji’s shirt was already sticking to his body; he didn’t need or want Rin plastered up against him. He had a good seethe going by the time they reached the creepy empty dorm where the two brothers lived.

“Heyyyy, Bon....”

“It’s Suguro!” he snapped, about at the end of his patience. “Get that through your thick head!” With a heave, he propped Rin up against the wall next to the door and wiped a trace of sweat from his brow. “Okay, where are your keys?”

“Hee.” Rin straightened, pressing back against the wall as he looked up at Ryuuji, the ever-present demon sword’s hilt jutting up past one shoulder. Abruptly he tilted his head and smiled with sudden brilliance. “S’guro—I like you!”

Ryuuji choked. _Like...what the hell...._ After a moment or so he got over the shock and let out his breath in a low huff of amusement. “Oh man. You are so totally high.” Rin hmmmed happily, closing his eyes. With a wry smile, Ryuuji leaned forward and tugged at Rin’s wallet chain. If he were lucky, the dorm key would be attached to that, and he wouldn’t actually have to search Rin’s pockets.

Rin’s eyes opened once more, and he stared into Ryuuji’s face, his smile fading into a strange look, both bemused and searching. Ryuuji stared back, baffled and more than a little disquieted. Rin’s hand stole up, fingers curling into Ryuuji’s shirt front, drawing him forward. He swayed almost involuntarily with that pull as Rin inclined toward him, as Rin stretched up the slight difference in their heights and touched his mouth to Ryuuji’s....

_Holy shit._ He was frozen, unable to process. The whole world seemed to narrow down to that soft contact, a motionless, gently yielding pressure, the feather brush of warm breath as Rin leaned back again. Rin met his gaze, looking almost as surprised as he felt, lips parted slightly so that the tips of his canines were just visible. The tip of his tongue slipped into view, tracing the curve of his bottom lip, as if seeking the lingering taste of Ryuuji’s mouth.

_Hot. Oh God._ His reaction stunned him, not just the thought but the electric frisson that went through him, the sudden pulse beat in his neck, in his groin. He could only gape at Rin in sheer stupefaction. Rin’s pupils were dilated, wide and dark, ringed with deepest blue. Rin shifted forward, and Ryuuji started, coming back to himself. “H-Hey, wait—”

Rin pulled them close again, rocking away from the wall’s support so that their bodies touched, hip to hip and thigh to thigh. His fist was knotted in Ryuuji’s shirt, knuckles hard against his chest. The second kiss was more assertive than the first, moving, hungry, gathering in intensity and need. With an effort, Ryuuji twisted aside and forced himself back, pushing Rin out to arm’s length.

“Mmf! Stop it! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” In the face of the inexplicable, Ryuuji took refuge in shouting. Rin cocked his head, giving him a quizzical look. “You—you queer-ass homo! I didn’t invite you to kiss me! Gah!” Ryuuji took a hand off Rin to scrub the back of it against his mouth, as if he could wipe away the memory. “Nngh! What the hell are you thinking, macking on me out here where anyone could see us—”

“Oh? Hmm.” Rin looked around thoughtfully, glanced up, and then brightened. “Ah!” Twisting out of Ryuuji’s grip, Rin stepped right up next to him and hooked an arm around him, dragging Ryuuji’s arm over his shoulder.

“What the—”

“Hang on.” Rin grinned at him, then looked up again, measuring, and Ryuuji stiffened, suddenly realizing—

“ _Wait!_ ”

Rin leaped. A single bound cleared the first two stories as Ryuuji’s yell of panic shattered the air. Rin skipped window ledge to window ledge up the side of the dorm building, seemingly oblivious to Ryuuji clutching at him, rigid with terror.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshit...!_

The sixth-floor window was too narrow for them both, so Rin pushed Ryuuji through first. He stumbled across the desk, kicking books aside, tripped off it and crashed onto the floor, then scrabbled away on hands and knees. He fetched up against one of the beds, whirled around and put his back to it. Rin stood on the desk, one hand on the window frame, his untucked white shirt faintly translucent around him, backlit by the sun. He moved forward, dropping easily to the floor.

“ _Son of a—_ “ Ryuuji started scrambling to his feet, and Rin tackle-pounced him, snickering, sending him sprawling backward across the bed. His flailing arm struck the bamboo blind and set it to swinging. Somehow he ended up flat on his back, legs dangling off the mattress, with Rin draped over him, chin on his chest. Ryuuji inhaled sharply. “ _I didn’t say you could kiss me in private either, you asshole!_ ”

Ryuuji had kissed some girls back in Kyoto, had gotten a little luckier once or twice, a hand cupping inside the school blazer or running up the thigh, under the skirt. Nothing serious, though, nothing lasting—he tended to intimidate the good girls and he wasn’t edgy enough to hold the interest of the wild ones, but whatever. He had more important things to concentrate on anyway.

This wasn’t kissing. This was Rin’s solid weight pressing against him, the sticky heat of summer trapped between their bodies; this was the surge of blood and heartbeat, his body threatening to react against his will to that nearness; this was an almost painful awareness as Rin shifted, as careless fingers toyed at Ryuuji’s open collar, even as his thoughts were roiled into utter confusion. The room was shadowy with half light, breathlessly hot. Rin hitched himself up on to his hands and knees, a momentary relief, a welter of _yes-no-oh God,_ before Rin bent down, lowering his face to Ryuuji’s throat.

Breath. Damp. The feline flicker of what Ryuuji realized was Rin’s tongue, following the line of a sweat drop. “ _Hnn._ ” He thought his heart would explode right out of his chest. “N-No licking either. Sh-Shit.” Rin moved again, sheerest torture as his lips traced their way up toward Ryuuji’s ear. Ryuuji pressed his palm against Rin’s forehead and pushed him back, messy black bangs rumpled up between his fingers. “Are you even listening t’me—”

Kurikara chose that moment to slide across Rin’s back, coming to rest against his neck. With a grunt of faint annoyance, Rin sat up and unslung the sword. As he twisted around to lean it against the foot of the bed, Ryuuji had a moment’s burst of clarity and sat up, snatching at his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he hit one of the speed dial numbers, counted rings frantically.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Your brother is molesting me!” Ryuuji barked.

“ _What?!_ ”

“Yeaah, tha’s right,” Rin slurred happily. He attempted to nestle back  onto Ryuuji as Ryuuji braced himself firmly on one arm, determined not to be flattened again.

“ _Niisan!_ ” Ryuuji held the outraged squawk further away from his ear, wincing.

“Hiii there, li’l brother.” Rin’s fingers curled around Ryuuji’s as he hit the call end button, then deftly untangled the phone from Ryuuji’s grasp and dropped it unceremoniously off the edge of the bed, onto the floor. “See ya later....”

Ryuuji stared into Rin’s face, now just inches from his own as Rin sat astride his lap, Rin’s tail snaking in lazy arcs behind himself. Rin’s hand pressed on his shoulder with gentle but steady force, pushing backward, subtly testing his strength. Ryuuji drew in a taut breath.

“Get off me,” he gritted through his teeth. “ _Now._ Or I’m gonna punch you in the face.”

Rin blinked, and for a moment behind the mindless haze of desire there was an almost childlike innocence in his gaze. “Why?”

 Why? A thousand thoughts seemed to rush through Ryuuji’s head all at once. “Why? You—”

_Because I don’t want—_

_Because you make me feel—_

_Because—_

_You—_

Bristling, Ryuuji shoved at Rin, pushing him back with a snarl. _“Because you’ve got goddamned super strength and I’m not lettin’ you grind me into the mattress.”_

Rin blinked once more. “Oh,” he said. “Okay.” He shifted over, rolled as his hip hit the bed, and somehow drew Ryuuji with him in one fluid movement so that Ryuuji ended up straddling him. Ryuuji jerked with reflexive surprise. Was this guy _serious_? But...he did feel a little more at ease this way, as if he had some control over the crazy situation at last. He put both hands on Rin’s shoulders, pinning him to the mattress. Like this, he could maybe keep anything too weird from happening, at least until Okumura-sensei arrived to rescue him....

Something slapped lightly against his thigh. Startled, he looked down to see Rin’s tail curl around his hip—he could feel it slide up across the back of his legs, then across his ass. “Argh!” Aggravated, he grabbed the offending appendage. “Knock it off! You perv—”

Rin had stiffened with a sharp intake of breath. Ryuuji’s grip slackened instinctively, and as Rin’s tail slid slowly through his fingers, Rin released that breath again, shuddering, his hips shifting, rising from the bed. Ryuuji closed his hand, feeling the short fur like velvet against his skin, the twitch and curve of sinuous muscle. He rubbed his thumb in a slow circle, and Rin keened, a low whine at the back of his throat, his back arching once more. His hands clawed and crawled up Ryuuji’s thighs, clenched for an instant in Ryuuji’s shirt, then ran up his sides, restless and needy, tugging as if to draw him close again.

_Oh God. What the hell. I’m masturbating his_ tail.

It was too much. He had been close all this time, had been fighting the reaction, but seeing Rin like this spilled him right over the edge. He could feel himself growing wood, the swelling hardness pressing out against suddenly too-tight pants. He hunched forward with a low moan. Rin’s face was flushed, his eyes half-lidded and unseeing, his tail still twitching faintly in Ryuuji’s grasp. He bent one leg, drawing it up to slide against Ryuuji’s crotch, a slow, even pressure.

“ _Aaah._ ” Hard against hard—he leaned into that friction, found his own rhythm, hesitant but growing stronger, more sure. _Shameful,_ a far distant part of his mind muttered, _to be humping his friend’s damned leg,_ but—oh. Yeah. _Yeah._ Panting, Rin hooked his free leg over Ryuuji, pulled himself nearer, lifting his hips again, his own erection grinding fiercely into Ryuuji’s thigh. His arms wrapped tightly around Ryuuji, fists knotting into the back of his shirt. And then there were only wordless gasps, staccato thrusts sliding in and out of synch with each other, dripping sweat and wet, open-mouthed kisses that landed off-target as the two of them moved, stumbling across cheek and jawline, barely catching the edge of parted lips. It was quick—Rin’s grip tensed further, like steel bands locking them together, Ryuuji arched up against those encircling arms, tilting his head back, welcoming the surging peak with a groan of relief as it rushed at him, a moment of terrible, piercing clarity—

__—_ oh shit—_

_—_ and it hit, release, sweet spasm of release, mind-blowing pleasure as his come spurted hot and wet into his pants, a short cry as Rin writhed violently beneath him and the sudden white noise of tearing—

 

 

 

Yukio pelted up the last flight of stairs and hurled himself at the door, flinging it wide open. Ryuuji, sitting on one of the desk chairs, lifted his head from his hands and gave Yukio a highly uncommunicative look. Panting, Yukio gulped for air as he entered the room. “Suguro-kun. Is everything...?”

“It’s fine.” Ryuuji pushed himself to his feet. “You’re here, you can watch over him now.” Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked brusquely toward the door. Silent, Yukio turned to watch him as he shouldered past, taking in the slight flush, the sweat-dampened, rumpled hair, the gaping rip in his shirt, which ran almost the width of his back.

On the bed, Rin lay curled around his pillow, snoring breathily, a blissful smile lingering on his face.


End file.
